1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-capacity laminated ceramic electronic component having excellent humidity resistance and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized, demand for small, large-capacity laminated ceramic electronic component has been increased.
Therefore, thinning and increasing an amount of laminations in a dielectric substance and an internal electrode have been attempted by various methods. Recently, laminated ceramic electronic component with thinned dielectric layers and an increased number of laminated layers have been fabricated.
In addition, in order to implement thinness in a dielectric layer, ceramic electronic parts formed of dielectric layers comprising fine ceramic powders have been fabricated recently.
Further, as a demand for small, high-capacity electronic parts has increased, a thickness of a cover layer that is a non-capacitance-forming part is also small.
This causes a problem in terms of humidity resistance characteristics of laminated ceramic electronic component, thereby reducing the reliability thereof.
Further, the lifespan of a laminated ceramic electronic component may be shortened due to the problem of humidity resistance characteristic.